


Jealous

by rxinbxw_stxr



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Jealous T’Challa, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top T’challa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinbxw_stxr/pseuds/rxinbxw_stxr
Summary: Una misión importante logra despertar el lado celoso en T'Challa; lo cual termina no muy bien unos otros y quizás demasiado bien para Everett.» One-shot + extra
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un one-shot completamente mío, también se puede encontrar en mi perfil de Wattpad (-rxinbxwstxr).  
> Solamente veremos a un T’Challa celoso de que otros alfas se acerquen a su amado Omega.

Everett estaba sentado en la barra, cerca de los apartados exclusivos. Tenía un whisky en la mano, bebía entre ratos y le devolvía la sonrisa a uno que otro alfa que le sonreía. Una mujer de cabello rubio y sonrisa radiante le acarició suavemente la espalda, mientras pasaba detrás de él. _Una alfa_ _muy hermosa, pensó Ross que la seguía con la mirada._

— _Ojos en el objetivo, agente_ —la voz ronca de T'Challa golpeó contra su oído, sacándole una sonrisa.

—Estoy en mi papel, su majestad. No se moleste —murmuró con el trago contra sus labios—. No creas que no noté a esa Omega coqueta que te lanzó un beso.

Estaban de misión, luego de varios meses siguiéndole el paso a un grupo de traficantes, por fin lograrían dar con ellos y, con suerte, atraparlos esa misma noche. Desde los eventos en Wakanda y todo lo que esto había causado, ahora la CIA trabajaba con el rey T'Challa, Everett Ross y sus hombres ayudaban en la búsqueda y captura de los peligros potenciales que amenazaban a Wakanda y al resto del mundo. El que el rey accediera a trabajar con la CIA fue algo fácil, remarcando que lo hacía bajo la influencia del omega a cargo de los agentes. Esa _relación_ que mantenían había beneficiado tanto a ambas partes, que no podían quejarse. Aunque algunas veces habían conflictos de interés y problemas internos por la relación de pareja que tenían esos dos.

Como alfa y omega, a veces las cosas se complican y las distracciones de las misiones no faltaban.

— _Muy bien agente Ross, los traficantes han llegado —_ la voz de Nakia sonó contra su oído, gracias al pequeño intercomunicador que traía puesto.

Ross los encontró con la mirada bastante rápido, gracias a que sabía cómo eran. Un grupo de alfas entró, caminando con dirección a los apartados privados del lugar.

La situación era bastante familiar para ellos, se encontraban en un tipo antro, las luces eran tenues y la música se mantenía a en volumen aceptable, al menos en donde ellos estaban. La zona VIP del antro, donde sólo los millonarios y, en este caso, traficantes se reunían, en busca de esos placeres prohibidos, desde omegas para cogerse, hasta la compra de drogas. Los alfas con mala cara están de sobra y los omegas bonitos también, se juntaban y la situación se salía de control. Más hay de omegas a omegas, como muchos saben.

Los de alta cuna, esos que, aunque no sean muy jóvenes, captaba la atención de cualquier Alfa. Everett tenía la suerte de ser uno de esos. 

Vio con atención como los recién llegados tomaban asiento, y los omegas no tardaron en aparecer, rodeando y queriendo su atención; algunos se sentaban en las piernas de los alfas, jugueteaban con sus prendas. Ross observó como uno de los omegas se metía una pastilla entre los labios y segundos después besaba a un alfa.

—Voy a acercarme.

— _Mucho cuidado, Everett._

El nombrado no dio respuesta a eso, tan sólo comenzó con lo suyo. Dejó el vaso en la barra, caminando hacía la zona VIP, donde había un hombre quizás tan grande como M'Baku parado en la "entrada", Ross no lo miró, solo siguió con su caminar y justo cuando llegó a lado del guardia, este lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —gruñó, colocando una mano sobre el pecho del agente. Este le dedicó una sonrisa suave, humedeciendo sus labios antes de hablar.

—Tengo que pasar, alguien me espera.

El hombre negó pesadamente, cruzado de brazos. El omega observó detrás del guardia, dándose cuenta de que ya tenía la atención del líder, que mantenía a una omega sentada en sus piernas. Fue cuando Ross hizo lo que nunca hacía, soltó un poco de sus hormonas. No le gustaba hacer eso, lo detestaba porque llamaba mucho la atención, pero en casos como ese, era bastante necesario. Claramente pudo oír un gruñido proveniente del intercomunicador.

 _T'Challa_.

El guardia claramente era un Beta, lo supo cuando no se vio afectado ante el fuerte aroma que provenía de Everett. Pero eso no impediría su plan; captó la inmediata atención de varios alfas, sintió las miradas encima suyo, sobretodo tenía la atención completa del líder quien, dándole unos golpecitos a la omega en sus piernas, hizo que se moviera.

Ross lo miró, cruzando miradas. Le sonrió levemente, humedeciendo sus labios.

—¡Hey, grandote! —la voz imponente del Alfa hizo que el guardia volteara—. Déjalo pasar, venga —hizo un ademán con las manos, invitando al agente a acercarse. 

Cuando el beta lo dejó pasar, él se abrió paso, con las miradas de los demás omegas y alfas sobre si, ahora conscientes de que era uno de esos omegas únicos, que muchos Alfas buscaban con tanta fuerza, pero pocos conseguían encontrarlos. Llegó a los sillones donde permanecía su objetivo.

El traficante miró con mucha atención a Everett, sus ojos subieron y bajaron sobre el pequeño cuerpo del rubio; sonrió de lado y comenzó a palmear su regazo, invitando al otro a tomar asiento. Ross rió con clara burla: eso no iba a pasar. Caminó hasta tomar asiento junto al alfa, a una distancia prudente de este. Sin darse por vencido, se movió sobre el sillón, deslizándose hasta tener a su alcance al omega.

—Cuando hablé con usted por teléfono, jamás imaginé que fueras un Omega —apoyó su espalda en el sillón, estirando los brazos sobre este, rodeando la espalda del agente, que mantenía su espalda lejos del respaldo—, de haberlo sabido, el recibimiento hubiera sido menos hostil.

—Estoy acostumbrado a lo _hostil_.

—Uno rudo, ¿eh? —alcanzó a rozar con su mano el muslo de Everett con su mano e inclinándose sobre él, olfateando ese suave y delicioso aroma que provenía de Ross. Era un aroma puro, sin rastros de un alfa—. ¿Quiere un trago?

El rubio observó al hombre, y tras unos segundos de pensarlo, asintió. La cercanía lo tenía incómodo, no iba a negarlo, pero lo que menos deseaba era arruinar el plan. Aguantó su deseo de empujar al idiota lejos, por lo contrario le sonrió, moviendo sus piernas más cerca del alfa. Se cruzó de piernas, provocando un suave roce con su pie sobre la pantorrilla del traficante; que un omega haga eso era un total descaro.

Claramente el hombre junto a Everett adoraba el descaro, porque su mano subía y bajaba por la pierna de este, acariciando muy sugerente.

Cuando el agente dio una suave respiración, el fuerte aroma de T'Challa llegó a sus fosas nasales. No era el típico aroma, delicioso para su olfato, era duro. Agrio, esa sería la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Su alfa estaba molesto, más que molesto por ver y sentir como le coquetean y tratan de propasarse con su omega. 

No fue el único en notarlo, el aroma de un alfa celoso es fácil de identificar; siendo uno como el monarca de Wakanda, de cuna alta, que hace que otros Alfas se sientan bajo amenaza.

Eso puede ser un problema.

El acompañante de Ross sintió aquello, quiso no verse afectado por ello, pero el aroma era muy fuerte.

—Ah..., parece que un Alfa celoso está rondando por aquí —comentó con un cierto tono de burla. Volteó hacia Everett, notando como se ponía tenso—. No te preocupes, siempre vienen por aquí esa clase gente. Es una molestia.

En un intento por ignorar aquello, dejó escapar su aroma: suave, con esencia a durazno y un toque sutil de té verde. Se antojaba delicioso. Captó la atención del hombre a su lado y de unos cuantos indeseables más. Lo vio humedecer sus labios, sonreír suavemente y lo sintió inclinarse sobre él, respirando el aroma del rubio.

—No hay que distraernos por _otros aromas_ —susurró Ross—, estoy aquí para hablar de negocios.

—¿Solamente por negocios? —murmuró sin dejar de olfatear descaradamente al más bajo, y es que no hacía nada por disimular sus acciones. Invadía el espacio del omega, lo tocaba e intentaba hacer que se acercara tan sólo un poco más—. Perdona que tenga mis dudas, pero es poco usual que envíen a un atractivo omega sin marcar.

Siempre lo mismo. Alfas tontos que desvían su atención por un _recipiente_ disponible. Un omega sano y disponible para tener sus cachorros, ¿A quién no le gustaba eso? Quizás solamente le desagrada los mismo omegas, que detestan el concepto en el que los tienen.

—Creo que es poco usual que simplemente envíen a un Omega, ¿No es algo que tú hagas?

—Solo cuando busco obtener más de lo deseado.

Luego de ese comentario, la conversación se desvió a lo que Everett realmente buscaba; información incriminatoria. El hombre que tenía enfrente no sólo es un traficante de armas, los rumores de que ha comenzado a traficar omegas de distintas edades para venderlos llegó a los oídos de Nakia, y por ende llegó a T'Challa. De igual manera, Ross se enteró de aquello gracias a Sharon Carter, que pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de esa atrocidad; la reacción de Ross fue similar, pero en lugar de quejarse, pensó inmediatamente en actuar.

Ellos actuaban para deshacerse de esa clase de personas, lograr liberar a la gente y regresarlos a donde pertenecen.

Everett era esencial para la misión, gracias a que es un omega y aún no tiene marca. Y aunque la idea principal era hacer hablar al alfa, estaba la posibilidad de verlo actuar: intentar llevarse a Ross. Eso era lo que la CIA y las _Dora Milaje_ esperaban, mientras T'Challa quería evitar totalmente llegar a esa parte.

O eso deseaba antes de que llegaran a esa situación.

~

La molestia en el rostro de T'Challa se notaba a kilómetros. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Él estaba sentado en en un bar, sin hacer nada. Mientras que **su** pareja estaba siendo la carnada del plan y además de eso, un idiota le coqueteaba de forma muy evidente.

Okoye, que acompañaba a su rey en su momento de enojo. De igual forma, se burlaba un poco de la situación en la que estaban. A ella le agradaba Everett, más que antes, y ver lo que ocurría, como Ross actuaba con tanta naturalidad, el coqueteo se le daba muy bien era una sorpresa para ella, ¿Así había conquistado al rey? No sería una sorpresa.

—Debes relajarte, es solo actuación —susurró la guerrera al oído del rey—. Una muy buena de nuestros americano, bien podría ser actor.

—No ayudas Okoye.

—Por favor T'Challa, en parte esto es tu culpa, no lo has marcado aún. 

El alfa miró con enojo a su amiga. Tenía tantas ganas de agarrar a golpes a ese estúpido que acariciaba la pierna de Ross, que olfateaba cerca de su cuello y se acercaba mucho más de lo debido. Él no tenía pensado el darle una paliza a alguien, quería evitarlo a toda costa. Ahora moría de ganas de verlo hacer algo malo, cruzar la línea para así poder actuar.

También quería reclamarle a Okoye por ese comentario. Ella tenía razón, aún no ha marcado a Everett, y era así porque él lo pidió; los omegas marcados sufrían demasiado cuando se separan por mucho tiempo de su pareja, de igual forma con los alfas. Mientras que los omegas se deprimen, los alfas tienden a ser más agresivos y malhumorados.

Él entendía porque Ross no quería la marca, con el trabajo que ambos tenían, de seguro sufrirían demasiado por las constantes separaciones. Ross no podía estar todo el tiempo en Wakanda y T'Challa no puede permanecer en América siempre.

— _Chicos, algo pasa con Everett_ —Nakia llamó la atención de ambos.

Prestaron atención a lo que ocurría a unos metros de ellos. 

El panorama era similar al de hace unos minutos, Ross junto al detestable alfa que coqueteaba con él. Había una ligera diferencia: la distancia entre ellos ahora resultaba casi nula, estaban tan cerca, Hablaban entre ellos, más bien el hombre le hablaba a Ross al oído, mientras que su mano presionaba la cara interna del muslo derecho del agente.

Okay, se estaba saliendo de control.

El claro apretón sobre el muslo de Ross fue como si T'Challa recibiera un golpe del mismísimo Capitán América. Sobrepasaba la paciencia del Rey, era el colmo ver como alguien se atrevía a tocar a su omega; no sabía que lo molestaba más, que tocarán a Everett, o que este se dejara tocar. ¿Es que acaso no le importaba nada al agente? 

La incomodidad de Everett se vio reflejada cuando trató de alejarse, tomar su distancia, más el otro se lo impidió; una mano se aferró a la cadera de Ross con tanta fuerza, que se pudo apreciar como soltaba una queja.

T'Challa estuvo por tomar la iniciativa e ir corriendo a detener lo que ocurría, pero se vio interrumpido por Okoye.

—Guarde la calma, su alteza.

El Wakandiano tomó aire profundamente, abriendo y cerrando sus manos un par de veces, tratando de mantener la calma, tal y como su amiga le decía.

La voz de Everett llegó a los oídos de T'Challa, al mismo tiempo que este sentía un golpe de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Una sensación bastante familiar, de cuando pasaba los estros de Everett junto a él. 

_Su estro._

Luego de ese pensamiento, escuchó _el llamado_.

Aturdió los sentidos del Rey, su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza y dejó de pensar con claridad. No supo qué sucedió con él. 

Se movió sólo entre la gente, no escuchó a nadie más que no fuera su Alfa gritándole ir por el omega, de igual forma su oído captaba las quejas se Ross, su aroma que usualmente era dulce, se volvió amargo, cargado de horror, pero lo que más le llamó fue las hormonas que rápidamente hicieron más pesado el aire. Su pareja entró en celo, lo cual era imposible ya que no hacía más de un mes que lo habían pasado juntos. 

Llegó a donde estaba Everett, estaba siendo maltratado por el sujeto junto a él. Tiraba de él y, de un momento a otro, besó su cuello, respirando el aroma cargado de hormonas. Luego hubo un beso.

Lo siguiente que supo el famoso traficante, fue como era estampado contra la pared más cercana del lugar. Abrió lo ojos para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de T'Challa, sus ojos cegados por la furia hacían temblar a cualquiera, así como hicieron temblar a ese hombre.

— **Estás acabado.**

 _La voz_ del portador de la Pantera Negra hizo temblar a más de uno, causó estragos en todo alfa y omega que había en el lugar y afectó ligeramente a más de un beta. Él jamás usaba la voz pero ahora salió completamente involuntario, tal y como el llamado de Everett de hace unos instantes.

El caos se desató en un dos por tres, uno que otro disparo llegó a los oídos de T'Challa, más este estaba más ocupado agrediendo al alfa que se atrevió a tocar a su omega. Lo único que lo hizo entrar en razón fue Ross. 

—¡T'Challa! —exclamó el agente con toda la energía que tenía, aún con el calor recorriendo su cuerpo y sintiendo como su ropa interior se humedece por el lubricante—. No puedes hacer eso. Lo tenemos donde queríamos, es hora de irnos.

El Rey dirigió su mirada al agente, con esa mirada molesta aún en sus ojos. Pronto cambió su semblante, ver a su pareja sentado en la mesa que había detrás suyo, jadeante y con una mano cubriendo su cuello. El pánico recorrió el cuerpo de T'Challa, dejando caer al hombre que segundos atrás tenía sometido. 

Las manos del moreno apretaron sobre lo hombros del rubio, apartando la mano que tenía cubriendo su cuello. Analizó la piel de Ross, tocando suavemente la zona con sus dedos en busca de una marca. Gracias a todos los dioses, no había nada en el lugar. 

Guardó la calma, apretando el cuerpo de su amado entre sus brazos en señal de alivio.

Everett estando aturdido por lo reciente, tantos cambio de emociones y con su estro haciendo estragos en sí mismo, abrazo al Alfa que lo protegía. Acaricio su espalda y cabeza, en un intento por hacerlo calmar. Gimió bajito cuando sintió como T'Challa desprendía su aroma.

—Estoy bien T'Challa, ya puedes soltarme.

Sintió como el moreno inhalaba todo su aroma con tanta fuerza, que hizo temblar a Ross entre sus brazos—. Creí que te había mordido.

—Ese idiota hubiera obtenido un disparo en el hombro antes de que sus dientes siquiera me rozaran.

Nakia se acercó lo más pronto posible, con los agentes de la CIA poniendo todo en orden y Okoye sometiendo al idiota que T'Challa había atacado antes. El alfa en el suelo soltaba miles de maldiciones, haciendo unos pésimos esfuerzos por librarse de la Dora Milaje que tenía encima. Preguntó por el estado de ambos hombres que poco a poco se ponían de pie.

—Todo bien, sólo —comenzó T'Challa en voz suave, interrumpiendo su frase por un quejido que se escapó de Everett. Lo sintió temblar nuevamente, seguido de un jadeo— necesitamos que revisen al agente Ross, le dieron a ingerir algo que adelantó su estro.

—Nada de eso —se quejó—. Tenemos un interrogatorio pendiente.

—De eso se encargará Nakia y tu equipo. ¿Cierto, Nakia? 

La omega dio respingo, abriendo la boca en busca de decir algo, pero tardó un poco más de lo esperado.

—Claro.

El agente quiso objetar ante eso, más un fuerte mareo logró que T'Challa ganará, por esta vez, la discusión. 

—Solo vámonos de aquí, mi autocontrol está a nada de irse a la mierda, ¿Saben?

—Shuri te hará una revisión cuando lleguemos a casa.

A Ross no le fue necesario preguntar a qué se refería T'Challa con ir a casa. Sabía muy bien a dónde irían esa noche.

Inmediatamente salieron de ahí, sin que nada más que los retuviera. 


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra con algo de smut.

Demasiado agotado para oponerse a las atenciones que Shuri tuvo con él cuando llegaron; revisiones de rutina como si de una visita al hospital se tratara. Que suerte la de estar en Wakanda, todo avanzaba más rápido y de igual manera saltaban algunos de esos protocolos incómodos. Ahora con lo único que tenía que lidiar era con la intensa mirada de T'Challa, sintió que era reprendido con la sola mirada del Rey. 

En el momento que Shuri le aseguró a su hermano que todo se encontró bien con Everett, se retiró por unos momentos.

—Traeré algo para contrarrestar lo que te dieron, colonizador. Tan sólo para aliviar tu celo —aclaró con voz calmada la princesa. 

El silencio se tornó incómodo para Ross, quien intentó mantener la calma con la mirada en cualquier otro punto del laboratorio. No pasaron más de 5 minutos, hasta que no pudo quedarse callado.

—Sé que estás enojado por lo que ocurrió, pero eso de mirarme sin parpadear no resolverá nada —expusó con total calma en su voz, directamente a su pareja, que aún mantenía la boca cerrada, más se notaba un poco de vergüenza en su rostro—. T'Challa-

—Estoy enojado, pero no contigo. ¿Entiendes? 

Oh, claro que lo entendía. T'Challa como alfa no podía molestarse con Everett, con su omega. Si el rey se vio molesto, era consigo mismo; los alfas recurren a tener esa clase de reacción cuando se presenta una situación como en la que estaban involucrados. T'Challa se vio enojado por no haber previsto aquello y sobre todas las cosas, se reprende ya que, si Ross tuviera su marca, las cosas no sucedió todo eso. Él habría sido capaz de calmar el estro de Everett sin tener que hacer lo “tradicional”; influía en el agente tan sólo un poco, de no ser así, este ya estaba retorciéndose en el laboratorio, suplicando por calmar ese fuego que crece en su interior con cada segundo que pasaba.

Sí, el calor que sintió Ross crecía con cada segundo, más aún era soportable. Aún tenía un poco de sensatez y vergüenza; su resistencia la ameritaba él a dos cosas: su edad, obviamente no seguía siendo un adolescente hormonal que no sabía controlarrse y también a T'Challa, lo ayudaba a mantener su cordura. 

Su ropa interior estaba húmeda porque el lubricante no dejaba de salir de él. ¡Quería irse! Necesitaba una gran ducha, limpiar el sudor y demás fluidos que su cuerpo dejaba escapar.

Pero por más que quiera irse, no iba a dejar que T'Challa se quedará así, sintiéndose horrible por _“ser un mal alfa”_ . 

Respiró hondo, caminando desde la camilla que utilizaba Shuri para atender a sus “pacientes”. Llegó hasta el alfa, que miraba cierto punto de la habitación, sin muchas ganas de mirar al omega. Eso hasta que Ross alcanzó su rostro, acariciando los pómulos del Rey, en un intento de consolar al alfa.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa, y no quiero oír eso de la marca —amenazó frunciendo un poco el ceño, tratando de parecer enojado, pero se escuchaba bastante juguetón—. En todo caso, igual es culpa mía, por no dejarme marcar. ¿Entiendes eso?

Depositó algunos besos en el rostro de T'Challa. Mejillas, nariz y labios. El contacto directo con su alfa causó estragos en Everett, sus piernas temblaron y una ola de calor golpeó su cuerpo. Aquello pasaba gracias a que el estado de ánimo de T'Challa se volvía más alegre y dejaba de reprocharle por lo ocurrido, debido a eso, el aroma regresaba a ser el mismo dulzón que antes. T'Challa tiene un aroma a chocolate, fuerte y totalmente delicioso para el olfato de Ross, desde el momento que lo _olfateó,_ lo sentí como lo mejor de todo el mundo. Y es que ningún alfa olía tan bien como él. (O eso es lo que Ross suele pensar).

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Everett; sentir como el ambiente daba un giro tan drástico, las manos del rey se animaban a tocar el cuerpo tembloroso del omega. Metiendo las manos en el traje que un traía. El aroma a durazno se mezclaba con el olor del alcohol que el agente ingirió en el bar. Más no por eso dejaba de sentirse sumamente atraído a su aroma, no dejaba de ser atractivo para él. Sumando la carga de las hormonas del celo influenciado. 

T'Challa respiró profundo sobre el cuello de Ross, a un lado de la glándula donde se concentraba con tanta intensidad su aroma.

Repartió besos sobre su cuello, dejando uno que otro mordisco en la zona; lo más cerca posible de donde tenía que haber una mordida. Aquello causaba que el corazón del agente se acelerara más de lo normal. El alfa inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, bajando ambas manos hasta tocar los muslos del omega, tomando uso de su fuerza para alzar el cuerpo del americano. Caminando hasta la camilla, donde sentó al agente sin mucho cuidado. T'Challa transpiraba pura testosterona, afectando el ahora débil cuerpo de Everett. Su alfa interior estaba aliviado, casi feliz por hacer al omega interior de Ross, aumentando su libido, las ganas de anudar al omega eran cada vez más intensas. Porque sí, el celo adelantado significaba llegar al nudo; mucho seco y más probabilidad que el agente quedará en cinta. ¿Y que alfa no querría cachorros con el omega que ama? El tema de los cachorros era algo que todo alfa adoraba. 

_—T'Challa…_ —gimió, apretando el elegante traje que traía el rey puesto—. Shuri puede llegar en cualquier momento —comentó con voz candente—, hay que ir a la recamara. 

_—Tu olor me está volviendo loco -_ susurró—. _Quiero–_

—¡ ... que se vayan de mi laboratorio! 

La pareja se sobresaltó, con Ross alejando de un empujón a T'Challa, quien por poco cae al suelo, por un mal paso. Shuri se quedó a medio camino cuando se topó con aquella escena que esos dos puestos montados en su _santuario._ Su amado laboratorio. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto de ambos hombres; ella adora ver ambos felices, algunos besos y roces se le hacían tiernos. Pero esto… Esto era otro maldito nivel. 

—Al parecer no necesitas los supresores, así que largo de mi laboratorio, por favor.

Everett se disculpó varias veces, llevándose a su vez al Alfa del laboratorio. En serio no quería una escena tan íntima, corriendo el riesgo de ser encontrado por algún otro miembro de la familia o alguien más.

* * *

Llegaron en tiempo récord a la habitación del rey. Ross agradece eso, la testosterona producida en demasía por T'Challa lo volvía loco, tanto que con todas esas olas de calor, su sentido y vista comenzaban a fallar, ¿Cómo no? Hay un alfa joven y bien dotado esperando para tomarlo. Él creía tener tanta suerte, tan sólo por el hecho de que el Wakandiano lo eligiera como su omega y pareja de toda la vida; algunas veces llega a pensar que en realidad es un sueño, que la realidad es que está en coma por aquella bala que lo atravesó a él en lugar de una Nakia aquella vez. Pero cada día que despertaba con T'Challa a un lado o con uno de esos bonitos mensajes lleno de cariño por parte de su alfa, hacía que volviera a la realidad. Y esa era que, tenía a un fabuloso rey como novio. Everett es un omega con mucha suerte.

Dejó de pensar cuando, from atrás, T'Challa lo atrapó en sus brazos, con una fuerza intensa. La dureza en los pantalones del africano pegada a la retaguardia del agente de la CIA causó éxtasis en el último. Movimientos leves por parte del rey, simulando embestidas suaves causó escalofríos en Everett. 

—Al menos déjame llegar a la cama —se quejó entre suspiros, de forma que en realidad no parecía una queja, quizás si una súplica. 

—No me importa la diferencia entre tomarte aquí, contra el piso, que en la cama —susurra a su oído, atrapando entre sus dientes el lóbulo derecho de Ross, mientras que su mano viajaba hasta el pantalón del omega, donde esconde su bastante despierta erección—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —Propinó un suave masaje sobre la zona sensible de la entrepierna de su omega, respirando contra su oído.

Y cuando Ross intentaba hablar, los gemidos se interponen en sus frases. Tardó un poco en liberarse de los brazos de T'Challa, se giró para encarar al alfa y, tomándolo con fuerza de la ropa, hizo que sera para así plantarle un fogoso beso en los labios. No hubo momentos para pensar; Everett no liberó a T'Challa del beso hasta que llegaron a la cama. Primero cayó en agente y sobre éste el rey. En otras circunstancias hubieran reído como locos, jugueteando antes de empezar con lo bueno; pero la situación les gritaba a ambos que no se detuvieran hasta estar seguros que Ross termine en cinta. El omega sintió la dureza del alfa contra su propia erección, con movimientos rudos restriegan sus cuerpos. Gemidos roncos, llenos de lujuria y deseo eran emitidos por el monarca, 

El omega interno de Ross daba súplicas, le decía que se dejara dominar, ser un buen omega y dejar que el alfa lo tome de todas las formas deseadas por este, pero Ross no caía en sus bajos instintos. Bien él es un omega, y así como le gustaba ser dominado por ese perfecto y fornido alfa de piel morena, igual le encantaba domar a la bestia. Montar a su alfa y ser él quien lleve el control en el sexo algunas veces. 

Ese día, luego de ver a su adorado rey celoso, al borde de hacer una locura, al igual de que tenía ganas de ser tomado y recibir toda esa furia, también quería complacer y hacer que su amado llegue al orgasmo, being él quien se encargue de todo.

T'Challa intentó con desesperación arrancar las prendas del omega, más se vio interrumpido por esto. 

_—Alfa_ —jadeó con voz extremadamente suave, estremecido a T'Challa, que se congeló por unos instantes—. Apártate y recuéstate en la cama. Hazlo por tu omega. 

Castaño se encontró con un profundo azul; T'Challa no pudo evitar sucumbir ante el precioso mar de los ojos de Ross. Ahora, con el africano recostado en el centro de la cama, Everett se arrodilló en la cama y gateó hasta su acompañante para colocarse de rodillas sobre él. Con las piernas en cada lado de las de T'Challa, y arriba suyo comenzó a sacarse la ropa.

El rey disfrutaba de la vista, con ambas manos posando sobre las piernas del agente; pensando mil y un cosas sobre su omega. Si bien para otros Everett no era el omega más atractivo, para T'Challa el agente era lo mejor que pudo haber encontrado. Ross quedó en ropa interior sobre el alfa, quien sólo pensaba en arrancarle esa última prenda de ropa. 

Everett estuvo al rey, dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Enganchó los dedos en su ropa interior, tirando suavemente de los bordes hacia abajo, tentando la paciencia del Alfa. Hizo unos movimientos de atrás a adelante, creando una estupenda fricción que hacía gemir a ambos. Inclinando su cuerpo lo suficiente, Ross comenzó un apasionado beso, con las grandes manos de T'Challa presionando con bastante fuerza la retaguardia de su pareja; tomó la tela de la ropa interior blanca y estirando está lo suficiente para que ambos escucharan el crujido de la tela blanca.

—¡H-hey! —Se quejó el rubio, mientras tomaba su distancia del rey. Sonrió con bastante malicia, quien sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza terminó de rasgar la ropa de su pareja. El corazón de Everett se disparó con mucha fuerza, lanzando un enorme suspiro de excitación; era la primera vez que T'Challa hacía algo así—. Vas a comprarme ropa interior nueva —bufó, sonando realmente molesto.

—Oh, cariño… —murmuró el alfa con voz bastante gruesa—, tú no vas a necesitar usar ropa interior mientras estés en mi cama.

Ross sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorrer todo su, ahora, sensible cuerpo. Las oleadas de placer, que eran culpa del celo, causaron que el lubricante natural resbalara entre sus glúteos y mojaba sus muslos de la forma más indecente posible. Aunque en esos momentos, la indecencia no era algo que le interesara mucho en esos instantes.

T'Challa terminó de arrancar la ropa de Everett, dejando caer los trozos de tela blanca a la cama. Volvieron a perderse en un candente beso, con las manos del rey apretando la tierna piel de los glúteos del agente. Sus lenguas se fundían con intensidad, se frotaban el uno con el otro; el agente se quejó del exceso de ropa de T'Challa, el pantalón comenzaba a lastimar su sensible piel blanca.

—Hay que deshacernos de esto —comentó con voz suave pero autoritaria el rubio. Bajó de encima de las piernas de su alfa, desabotono el pantalón de T'Challa y, con un poco de ayuda de este, logrando sacar esa estorbosa prenda, que no hacía más que impedirles llegar a la mejor parte.

Con el pantalón fuera de su camino, los bóxers y la camisa del rey no tardan en acompañar al pantalón en el suelo; así como Ross no tardó nada en colocarse sobre él. T'Challa rodeó el cuerpo de Everett con su brazo izquierdo, así que con su mano derecha envuelve ambas erecciones, arrancando un jadeo en el rubio. El cuerpo de Ross se estremeció, atinó a cerrar los ojos y un gemido algo agudo escapó de sus labios; sus manos tomaron con fuerza a T'Challa por los hombros, mostrando lo tenso que se puso ante el tacto de esa mano grande y áspera. Mientras que el Wakandiano mantenía los ojos abiertos, viendo cada una de las fantásticas expresiones que se apoderaban del rostro del omega. Podía sentir sus alocados latidos golpear en sus oídos, y es que se volvía loco con sólo ver cómo Everett se perdía en el placer que él le estaba brindando.

Estar cerca de la glándula de aroma de Everett provocó mil y un ideas en la mente de T'Challa, y todas iban a lo mismo. 

La necesidad de morderlo. 

Marcar lo que era suyo, _su Omega._ Moría de ganas de que reconocieran a Ross no solo como el ex-piloto y agente de la CIA, sino también como _Omega del Rey T'Challa._ Quizás pudo escuchar algo egoísta por parte del rey, porque obviamente su amado era más que un omega. Pero su mente jugaba con él, los celos lo volvían loco y su alfa no dejaba de gritarle que marcará ese lindo y suave cuello pálido. 

Aún así, no sucumbió a sus deseos más salvajes, apretó con fuerza sus labios y se alejó lo antes posible de aquella zona. Volvió a los rosados e hinchados labios de su amado. 

_—Alfa, por favor_ —suplica Ross, que se liberaba de los labios posesivos del rey; acomodó las piernas, a cada lado de la pierna derecha de T'Challa, y de rodillas comenzó a moverse de atrás a adelante sobre este—. _Lléname…_ —gime con ansias— _, hazme tuyo y lléname con tus cachorros._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, T'Challa forzó un cambio de posiciones; dejó a Ross con el pecho apoyado en la cama y las caderas levantadas, las cuales meneaba inconsciente, el celo nubla su juicio y razonamiento. La siguiente acción por parte del agente, es llevar ambas manos a su trasero y así separar sus nalgas en espera de sentir lo que tanto quería. 

Para cualquiera, aquella era una vista de lo más erótica; el africano no creía poder aguantar ni un sólo segundo más sin poseer ese pequeño cuerpo que tanto amaba. Llevó sus propias manos a la retaguardia de Ross, comenzando a dar un pequeño masaje en los glúteos de Everett, mientras que, poco a poco se inclinaba lo suficiente para que sus labios tocarán la tibia piel blanca. Nada pudo retener sus ganas de hundir el rostro entre las nalgas de Ross, donde saboreo el lubricante natural que mojaba los glúteos y dilata su entrada. 

Everett soltó un chillido de placer, enterrando su rostro en la una almohada, y apretando las sábanas bajo su cuerpo. 

\- _T'Challa_ —gimió, sonando ansioso—. Por favor, apresúrate —pidió en un suspiro, moviendo las caderas hacia atrás cuando la cálida lengua del moreno rozaba su dilatada entrada. 

Jadeante, temblando y en la lujuria total; Everett no tenía razonamiento alguno. Cuando la lengua de T'Challa abandonó su piel, quiso quejarse más la queja se volvió un gemido. La erección del alfa se coló entre sus glúteos, empezando un vaivén lento, que solo juega con los nervios del agente. Sintió el peso del cuerpo del rey sobre su espalda, sumando los besos en su nuca, junto al lugar donde debía haber una marca; no hizo más que temblar, mientras su omega interno no dejaba de hablarle. 

_Hay que dejar que nos marque, nuestro alfa quiere marcarnos._

Pronto llegó lo que más deseaba, la presión de la cabeza del pene del Wakandiano sobre su entrada lo hizo dar un jadeo; la invasión fue lenta, pero sencilla gracias a la dilatación natural. Quiso mover sus caderas, apresurar las cosas y empezar de una vez con las embestidas, pero las grandes manos de T'Challa sobre sus caderas le impedía moverse a gusto. Le gruñó a T'Challa, sacudiendo un poco su cuerpo en busca de la liberación. 

_—Guarde la calma, agente Ross -_ habló contra su oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo. Y pronto, los movimientos empezaron. 

Sintió como el alfa del alfa llegaba hasta el fondo, la pelvis chocar contra su retaguardia; dando embestidas lentas, pero profundas, creaban un sonido húmedo muy pausado. Con cada movimiento, un gemido era arrancado de la boca de Everett. 

T'Challa gozaba de la vista y los gemidos eran música para sus oídos. Esa forma en la que Ross se estremece y mueve su cuerpo, las manos aferrándose a las sábanas y el rostro apoyado en la almohada. ¿Cómo no excitarse con tal vista? Resultaba perfecto para el rey, como ese pequeño cuerpo lo recibe y reacciona a sus caricias. Quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos, de los cuales Everett Ross era el dueño total de estos. 

Las embestidas subieron el ritmo, se volvió rápido y rudo, arrancando quejas de la garganta del americano. No porque no le gustara, sino porque le gustaba demasiado; era tanta la excitación que sintió que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, llegaría al orgasmo antes de lo que esperaba. 

\- _Aah, T'Challa…_ Voy a-ahh —la áspera mano del nombrado apresó su erección, rodeando con su palma y dedos la extensión. 

—No te contengas… 

Escuchar esas palabras y ese perfecto acento africano contra su oído fue más que suficiente. No soportó ni un segundo más. Llegó al placentero orgasmo, perdiendo la fuerza en los brazos y gimiendo lo más alto de lo que había gemido en toda esa noche. 

El alfa recogió el semen entre sus dedos y descaradamente llevó esos mismos dedos a la boca de su omega. Él no dudó ni un solo segundo en recibir los ahora pegajosos dedos de su pareja, lamiendo toda la extensión, pasando su lengua entre ellos y saboreando su propia semilla. Su cuerpo fue jalado por T'Challa, abrazado por el fornido brazo moreno. Ambos quedaron de rodillas sobre la cama, aún entrelazados. En ese punto, Ross podía sentir el nudo comenzar a formarse en la base del miembro de T'Challa. 

Lo llamó. En un suave murmullo justo después de que sacara los dedos de su boca; Él escuchó, con mucha atención, sin dejar sus suaves movimientos. 

—Alfa… Márcame —esta vez no era una petición, era una orden—. Por favor. 

—Estás cegado por el celo, no voy a–

—Márcame…, quiero que me marques —susurró— y deseo llevar tus cachorros. Por favor —su voz se quebró, seguido de un pequeño sollozo. No sólo era Ross hablando, sino también su omega. 

No soportó más, porque ya no era necesario contenerse de hacer lo que más quería. 

Retomó las embestidas fuertes, y los movimientos de su mano masturbando el flácido miembro del rubio para devolver su erección. 

El aliento del moreno sobre su nuca lo hizo temblar, preparado para lo que seguía. La lengua rozando su piel y luego de eso, los filosos dientes clavados en su piel. Fueron pocas las embestidas que llegaron luego de eso, el alfa llegó al ansiado clímax, soltando pesadas tiras de semen, que provocaron un segundo orgasmo en el omega. 

Ross recibió en su interior el nudo, sintiendo como su entrada se expandía y acopla a la invasión de este. Presionando su próstata con intensidad, haciéndolo ver las estrellas nuevamente. Habían regresado a la posición anterior, con Everett en cuatro y T'Challa sobre él, cubriendo todo su cuerpo. 

Lágrimas mojan el rostro del agente, por el increíble dolor que causaba la mordida. Lloró, gimiendo un poco, lo suficiente para ser escuchado por su alfa, que al sacar sus colmillos de la piel, apresuró a compensar el dolor con besos y caricias. Aún descargando su esperma en el interior del omega, con todas las intenciones de dejarlo en cinta. 

—Mh… —gimió Ross, relajando poco a poco el cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? 

—Sí… Solo es un poco de dolor. 

T'Challa recostó sus cuerpos de lado en la cama, gracias a que el nudo aún los mantenía unidos. Acarició el cabello dorado cabello de su amado, con la nariz hundida en su cuello, respirando ese delicioso aroma que sólo su omega desprendía. Ambos están llenos de felicidad, ahora con la marca, estaban completamente vinculados. No habría necesidad de inhibidores de olor u otros métodos. Estaban completos ahora. 

—Te amo Everett —susurró contra su piel.

El nombrado se sonrojó y rió de forma dulce—. También te amo… Mi rey. 

Rieron un poco, se besaron levemente y esperaron a que la hinchazón en el pene de T'Challa bajará. Cuando por fin fueron libres, Ross giró entre los brazos del rey, quedando cara a cara, volvieron a besarse. 

—¿En serio quieres tener a mis cachorros? —Preguntó juguetón el Wakandiano, riendo por la vergüenza que se refleja en Everett. Este le soltó un golpe en el pecho. 

—Tranquilo su alteza, aún no veo el anillo en mi dedo. 

—Bueno… Dudo que luego de esto —acarició el abultado estómago del agente— no quedes en cinta.

Lo que prosiguió después de esa broma, una serie de golpes, besos y risas, luego otra ola de calor golpeó a ambos, haciéndoles empezar de nuevo. 

T'Challa iba a aprovechar el celo de Everett. Si ya había conseguido marcarlo, pronto iba a conseguir convencer a su agente de tener a sus hijos; oh, claro que iba a conseguirlo.


End file.
